Nouvelle vie réécrite
by Cleste Vladerchane
Summary: J'ai décidé de la réécrire je ne l'aimais pas. C'est Harry qui est renvoyé de Poudlard et qui est accepter à Dumstrat par Lucius Malfoy
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Céleste  
  
Genre : Yaoi  
  
Couple : Harry / Lucius  
  
Remarque : j'ai décidé de la réécrire car en la relisant je ne l'ai pas trouver très bien alors voilà donné moi votre avis.  
  
Nouvelle vie  
  
L'histoire se passe lors de la 5e année de Harry. Ce dernier avait bien changé en un été. Il avait décidé de laisser pousser ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, espérant pouvoir les disciplinés un peu, en vain. Il avait aussi grandit, mesurant maintenant 1m68.  
  
Ses amis le retrouvèrent dans un compartiment vide du train, plongé dans ses pensées. Leurs retrouvailles furent remplis de rires, de blagues et de plaisanteries. Même Drago Malefoy n'arrivait plus à nuire à leur bonne humeur.  
  
Les premiers mois se passèrent bien mais après les vacances de Noël, Harry décida de montrer à ses amis une magnifique clairière qu'il avait trouvé près de la forêt interdite. Ron et Hermione furent subjuguer par la beauté de ce qu'ils voyaient. Il y avait de superbes fleurs sauvages de toutes les couleurs et merveilleusement placées.  
  
Tous se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'une créature étrange ne sorte soudainement de la forêt et ne les attaque. La créature était très rapide et ils eurent beaucoup de mal à échapper à ses coups de griffes. Heureusement un professeur arriva et renvoya la créature dans la forêt. Ils furent tous convoqués chez le directeur. Celui - ci leur demanda :  
  
-"Pourquoi étiez - vous si près de la forêt, vous savez que c'est dangereux.  
  
-C'est de ma faute professeur, répliqua Harry, je voulais leur tant montrer cette magnifique clairière.  
  
-Vous me décevais beaucoup M.Potter, répondit Dumbledore, et pour avoir pris un tel risque je vais devoir vous renvoyer de l'école définitivement.  
  
-Ne faites pas ça professeur, protesta Hermione.  
  
-Très bien professeur, répondit Harry sans écouter Hermione, je fais préparer ma valise pour prendre le train et rentrer chez moi."  
  
Et sur ce il partit sans se soucier de ses amis qui protestaient. Bien sûr il était très triste de devoir partir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tout en préparant ses affaires il permis à quelques larmes de tomber. Poudlard était la seule maison où il était bien et il avait peur de rentrer chez lui. Sa valise prête il se rendit sur la gare et pris le train qui le ramena jusqu'à chez lui.  
  
Son arrivée ne fut pas bien n'accueillit chez les Dursley. Et quand ces derniers apprirent qu'il avait été renvoyé de l'école ils virent rouge et l'envoyèrent dans sa chambre. Harry été prêt à tout pour retourner dans une autre école, il ne voulait pas rester là où personne ne l'aimait. Il décida d'écrire au directeur de Durmstrang :  
  
M. le directeur, J'ai été renvoyé de Poudlard et j'aimerai pouvoir venir dans votre école. Acceptez s'il vous plaît, je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez mais laissez - moi venir étudier chez vous. Harry Potter.  
  
Il vit sortir Hedwige de sa cage il lui dit de donner cette lettre au directeur de Durmstrang. Il espérait que le directeur accepterait. Il passa une affreuse nuit se rappelant se qu'il avait mis la vie de ses amis en danger. Le lendemain Hedwige revint avec une lettre. Il la prit et la lut :  
  
M. Potter, J'accepte de vous prendre dans mon école à quelques conditions. Je vous les expliquerait quand vous serai à l'école. Un professeur viendra vous chercher chez vous pour vous amenez ici. Nous pourrons donc discuter. Le directeur de Dumrstrang.  
  
Harry était assez heureux que le directeur aie accepter mais était aussi un peu anxieux pour ses soi disant conditions.  
  
Vers 11h quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Harry sut que c'était le professeur qui était venu le chercher. Comme pour le confirmer son oncle lui cria de descendre. Harry se retrouva devant un homme il lui dit d'allait chercher ses affaires qu'il partait tout de suite.  
  
10 min plus tard Harry arriva devant l'école. Tout comme Poudlard c'était un château mais il semblait plus sombre et plus effrayant.  
  
Le professeur l'emmena dans le bureau du directeur. En chemin, Harry vit que même si l'extérieur était inquiétant, l'intérieur était bien décoré et plaisant à regarder.  
  
Arriver devant le bureau Harry entra seul dans celui - ci et n'en revint pas quand il vit la personne devant lui : Lucius Malfoy. Remis de sa surprise Harry pris la parole :  
  
-"Alors c'est vous le directeur de cette école!  
  
-Et oui. Je vois que vous ne vous y attendiez pas Potter.  
  
-Mais pourquoi avoir accepter de me prendre comme élève?  
  
-Le fait que vous soyez renvoyé de Poudlard m'aie un peu étonné je dois dire, mais trêve de bavardages vous avez dit que vous feriez tout pour revenir dans une école et vous avez choisi la mienne.  
  
-C'est vrai, à ce propos quelles étaient vos conditions, je vous préviens si c'est de rejoindre Voldemort je rentre tout de suite chez moi.  
  
-Mes conditions sont toutes autres. Et je dois dire qu'avec le temps tu est devenu très beau."  
  
A ces mots Harry commença à comprendre et à s'inquiéter.  
  
-"La condition est très simple je voudrais que tu m'appartiennes.  
  
A suivre  
  
J'espère qu'elle est mieux ainsi donné moi votre avis 


	2. chapitre 2

Auteur : Céleste  
  
Genre : Yaoi  
  
Couple : Harry / Lucius  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Harry se trouvait dans une des chambres individuelles de l'école. Il réfléchissait à la proposition que lui avait fait Lucius. Il ne voulait pas se soumettre comme ça mais il réalisa peu à peu que s'il voulait continuer à étudier la magie il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
  
Lucius lui avait laisser quelques heures de réflexion. Au début Harry avait directement refusé, mais il se rendais compte qu'en réalité il était piégé. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne voulait vraiment pas retourner chez les Dursley. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'accepter.  
  
Au crépuscule, Lucius revint voir Harry pour lui demandais sa réponse. Harry répondit en baissant la tête :  
  
-"J'accepte.  
  
-Je n'en doutais pas. Je savais que tu accepterais.  
  
-Mais je n'ai pas dit que je finirait dans votre lit facilement Monsieur Malfoy.  
  
-Je m'en doute un peu. D'ailleurs ça me convient j'aime les défis. Et je suis sûr que je parviendrais à te séduire.  
  
-Ne croyez pas que cela soit gagnait d'avance. Et je vous conseille de ne pas me forcer.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas je te laisserai le temps de d'habituer. En attendant va de changer. Tu dormira avec moi cette nuit, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs.  
  
-Je croyait vous avoir dit...  
  
-J'ai dit dormir. Quand je t'aurai séduit on verra pour le reste.  
  
Harry, un peu soucieux de se qui allait lui arriver, obéit et alla dans la salle de bain se changer. Quand il revint dans la chambre Lucius s'était changer lui aussi, il portait une longue robe de nuit noire. Harry se dirigea vers le lit tout en observant son hôte.  
  
Il s'y allongea et attendit. Lucius se tourna vers lui et le rejoignit. S'allongeant, il attira le jeune garçon contre lui et éteignit la lumière. Cette nuit - là Lucius ne tenta rien, essayant de gagner la confiance de Harry et peut – être même de se faire aimer de lui.  
  
Il ne fit que le serrait contre lui, veillant sur son sommeil en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos avant de lui aussi s'endormir.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla le premier et bizarrement quand il senti Lucius contre lui il ne tenta pas de s'éloigner. Au contraire il se sentait bien dans ses bras et se dit que finalement ce ne serait pas si embarrassant de dormir avec lui et peut – être même de s'offrir à lui. Harry la tête. Il ne pouvait quand même pas se donner à quelqu'un sans même le connaître.  
  
Mais malgré se que son esprit lui dictait de faire, le manque de tendresse et d'amour qui avait parcouru son enfance le poussa à s'enfoncer plus dans les bras de cet homme.  
  
Lucius se réveilla en sentant Harry gigoter pour renforcer cette étreinte. Il le regarda et sourit devant son air enfantin et angélique. Il était tellement mignon comme ça avec cette petite rougeur qui lui colorer les joue. Lucius lui sourit et se voulu se redresser mais Harry le retint sans vraiment le vouloir.  
  
Lucius repassa donc ses bras entour de lui.  
  
-Tu as bien dormi? Demanda – t - il en souriant  
  
-Oui, merci.  
  
-Allez lève - toi. Il ne vaudrait pas être en retard pour un premier jour.  
  
-Oui, je fais prendre une douche.  
  
-Et moi, je fais annoncer ton arriver aux autres élèves quand tu sera prêt.  
  
-D'accord."  
  
Sur ce Harry alla prendre une douche espérant que ce premier jour se passe bien. Quand il eut finit, il suivit Lucius jusque dans la grande salle où était rassemblés les élèves pour déjeuner. Contrairement à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas de maison de répartition et Harry fut assez bien accueillit par tout les élèves.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Quelque commentaire? 


	3. chapitre 3

Auteur : Céleste  
  
Genre : Yaoi  
  
Couple : Harry / Lucius  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Les cours se passait bien pour Harry, et les autres élèves étaient vite devenu ses amis. Il lui arrivait de repenser à Ron et Hermione. Ses amis lui manquaient tant.  
  
Lucius se montrait patient avec lui, il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Harry acceptait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras pendant la nuit. Il finissait par se faire a sa nouvelle vie et à la possessivité que Lucius lui démontrais. Il ne s'était pas encore offert, mais il commençait à succomber aux charmes du blond.  
  
Harry était en cours d'histoire de la magie, mais il pensait plus à se qu'il ressentait qu'à écouter le Professeur. Il était triste de ne plus voir ses amis. Il était heureux que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Il ne se sentait plus seul et la nuit Lucius le protégé de ses cauchemars.  
  
Il avait les meilleurs note en DFCM et il faisait de grand progrès en Potion, lui qui croyait de jamais rien comprendre en cette matière. La divination ne lui apportait toujours rien et il connaissait aussi tous sur les animaux en soin aux créatures magiques. Il se disait qu' apparemment sans les Serpentards pour l'ennuyaient, il se concentrait plus sur ses études.  
  
Un soir, il eut une discussion avec Lucius :  
  
"-Tu sais Lucius, je ne crois pas t'avoir remercié de m'avoir pris dans ton école.   
  
-C'est vrai. Mais dit – moi tu as accepté ma proposition uniquement pour venir à l'école? »  
  
Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Harry se mit à réfléchir avant de parler mesurant ce qu'il devait dire et comment :  
  
« -Tu sais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour se genre de choses. Et de plus je ne te connaît pas encore très bien.  
  
-Je vois  
  
-Cependant,... tu est la seule personne qui m'aie apporté tendresse et amour."  
  
Pendant que Harry lui racontait les malheurs de son passé, Lucius se rapprocha de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Il se promit de lui donner tout l'amour et la tendresse dont il était capable. Il voulait protéger cet ange qui n'avait pas eut droit au bonheur. Cet ange sur lequel reposait le sort du monde.  
  
"-Tu comprends, c'est un peu difficile pour moi d'accepter tout ses sentiments. Je n'y suis pas vraiment habitué. Et quand j'en recevaient je faisait de mon mieux pour les éviter.  
  
-Je te l'ai dit, je n'irait plus loin avec toi que lorsque que je t'aurais complètement séduit et que tu te sentira prêt. Nous prendrons le temps qu'il vaudra.  
  
-Merci."  
  
Harry était presque endormi dans les bras de Lucius. Celui - ci lui tourna délicatement la tête et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu surprit, se laissa faire.  
  
C'était un baiser chaste. Juste un lèvres contre lèvres. Lucius voulait seulement lui montrait son amour dans ce gentil baiser. Harry ferma les yeux appréciant cette douce caresse sur ses lèvres. Le Baiser en resta là, un simple touché. Lucius allongea Harry et les recouvrit de la couverture. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux heureux.  
  
A suivre  
  
Des commentaires SVP 


	4. chapitre 4

Auteur : Céleste  
  
Genre : Yaoi  
  
Couple : Harry / Lucius  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
A son réveil, Lucius comprit en voyant Harry serré contre lui qu'il avait beaucoup évolué. Il espérait aussi pouvoir libérer Harry de son passé meurtri. Il voulait protégeait cet ange de tous les dangers, il serait même prêt à défier son maître pour lui. Lucius continua de veiller sur l'adolescent jusqu'à ce que celui - ci se réveille.  
  
Harry était plongé dans un rêve où les ennuis n'existaient pas. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la personne qui dormait avec lui et plongea plus loin dans son rêve. Il rêva encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'un regard continu ne se pose sur lui.  
  
Il ouvrit donc les yeux et rencontra ceux de Lucius. Il sourit et posa son front contre celui de Lucius pour le regardait dans les yeux en rougissant. L'homme adorait voir Harry comme ça, les joues rouges, il était si mignon. Il lui sourit avec tendresse et amour.  
  
Harry répondit avec un sourire tendre et se rallongea en posant sa tête sur le torse de Lucius pour écouter les battement de son cœur. C'était quelque chose qui le rassurer et l'apaiser.  
  
Lucius le regarda avec un petit sourire. Apparemment il avait réussit à séduire son amour. Il le trouvait adorable. Harry cherchait de plus en plus de câlins. Il voulait que Lucius le serre dans ses bras.  
  
Ce dernier avait décidé de montrer à Harry son petit paradis. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans l'appartement. Puis Lucius emmena l'adolescent à l'extérieur pour lui montrer une roseraie.  
  
Harry était aux anges. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil beauté. Il y avait des roses de toutes les couleurs existantes. Lucius lui avait dit que plusieurs couleurs était faites magiquement et qu'on essayait de les cultiver pour obtenir une couleur définitif. Pour que les roses obtiennent cette couleur naturellement.  
  
Il se placèrent sur un banc et Harry se remis entre les bras de Lucius. Celui – ci le serra contre lui et avisant une rose d'un beau vert émeraude ( je sais ça doit faire bizarre mais j'adore les roses peut m'importe leur couleur) il la cueillit et l'épingla dans les cheveux de Harry. Ce dernier ne dit mot mais sourit. Il offrit à Lucius une rose bleu saphir qu'il accrocha à la veste de ce dernier.  
  
Lucius ravit posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et posa un doux baiser dans son coups.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, appréciant le simple fait de sentir la présence de l'autre contre leur corps.  
  
Cependant, ils durent se séparer en entendant des élèves venir. Lucius laissa Harry seul et celui – si partit rejoindre ses amis.  
  
« Salut les gars comment ça va ?  
  
Très bien. La rose verte va très bien avec tes yeux. Lui dit l'un d'entre eux.  
  
Ah ! Tu trouves j'aimes bien les roses. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici. Je suis étonné d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais on m'a expliqué le pourquoi.  
  
Comment tu trouves la rosserai ?  
  
Magnifique. Vraiment très bien faite et les roses sont bien disposaient.  
  
Dites ! Si on allait manger il est presque midi.  
  
Ok, allons – y !  
  
Harry se retourna un moment et aperçu Lucius qui lui fit signe de la  
main. Harry y répondit avec un sourire puis se retourna et rejoignit ses  
amis.  
  
Lucius lui était heureux. Il avait oublié tout ses problèmes. Toutes ses  
pensées étant tourné sur son ange. Il l'aimait vraiment et était heureux  
que se soit réciproque. Il se dirigea lui aussi vers le château pour  
dîner.  
  
A suivre 


	5. chapitre 5

Auteur : Céleste  
  
Genre : Yaoi  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Harry se trouvait dans la grande salle avec ses amis pour dîner. Les discussions étaient nombreuses et diverses. Pendant que Harry discutait Quiddicht avec les autres, il sentait sur lui le regard de Lucius.  
  
Il se tourna vers la table des professeurs et en n'effet se dernier le regardait. Lucius sourit quand leurs regards se croisèrent.  
  
Cependant Harry détourna les yeux pour ne pas que les autres se doutes de quoi que ce soit. Soudain les hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle avec le courrier.  
  
Harry vit Hedwige lui apporter 3 lettres. Il la flatta et la laissa manger quelques miettes dans son assiette.  
  
La première lettre venait de Ron et Hermione. Il l'ouvrit et la lut, heureux d'avoir de leur nouvelle.  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
Ron et moi on a apprit que tu étais à Dumstrat. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là – bas mais je suppose que tu as une bonne raison.  
  
Tu nous manques vraiment beaucoup. Pourquoi ne pas avoir donner des nouvelles. Les Serpentards adorent nous ennuyaient avec ton renvoi. Mais on a décidé de ne plus leur répondre.  
  
Réponds vite s'il – te – plaît. Bisous.  
  
Ron et Hermione.  
  
Harry, le sourire au lèvre, repensa un moment à ce que lui et ses amis avaient vécu comme aventure. Eux aussi lui manqués énormément.  
  
Il prit la seconde lettre qui venait de Sirius. S'était la première qu'il recevait depuis le début de l'année scolaire.  
  
Boujour Harry,  
  
Je me fiche de savoir si tu es à Dumstrat où à Poudlard, du moment que tu es en sécurité.  
  
Désolé de ne pas d'avoir écris plus tôt. J'avais quelques ennuis. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais très bien.  
  
Donne moi vite de tes nouvelles. Tu me manques.  
  
Ton Parrain, Sirius Black  
  
Harry avait un sourire plus triste. Sa seule famille lui avait enfin écrit. Et il ne lui en voulait d'avoir pareil bêtise.  
  
Et enfin la troisième lettre venait de Dumbeldor.  
  
Cher M. Potter  
  
Je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous renvoyé, mais vous devait comprendre que vous auriez pût vous faire tuer.  
  
Cependant je suis content de voir, que vous avez trouvé une nouvelle école. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans vos étude.  
  
Albus Dumbeldor, directeur de Poudlard.  
  
Harry moins satisfait de cette dernière lettre. Pourquoi Dumbeldor devait lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait. C'était un accident. Il quitta la grand salle voulant être un peu seul.  
  
A suivre Ça vous a plus, envoyez moi de review ça fais toujours plaisir. 


	6. chapitre 6

Auteur : Céleste Vladerchane  
  
Genre : Yaoi  
  
Couple : Harry/Lucius  
  
Commentaire : merci à tout ceux qui m'ont encourager et désolée pour le temps que sa à pris mais j'aie d'autre fic à mettre à jour en même temps (dur, dur) j'essaiera de m'y mettre plus souvent.  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
A Poudlard, le moral était assez bas chez les Griffondors. Tous se demandaient ce que faisait Harry. Ron et Hermione se sentaient coupables. En accompagnant Harry si près de la forêt interdite, ils avaient tous courut un grand danger. Mais pourquoi valait - il que se soit Harry qui en paye les frais. Certes il s'était dénoncé comme coupable mais eux n'avait rien dit pour le défendre.  
  
Du coté de Serpentard, les élèves étaient plutôt content de savoir Potter renvoyé. Ils le rappelaient assez souvent aux Griffondors d'ailleurs. Mais un élève agissant comme les autres, savait quelque chose que les autres ne savaient pas, à part Ron et Hermione. Draco Malfoy, lui, savait où était Potter. Son père lui avait envoyé un hibou pour le lui annoncer, mais lui avait fait comprendre de ne rien dire.  
  
De toute façon Draco ne dirait rien. Mais il trouvait un peu bizarre que son père soit si heureux que Potter soit dans son école. Il devrait lui demandait la raison d'ailleur. Mais pour l'instant il était sûr d'humilier les Griffondors cette année. Potter loin de Poudlard, il pourrait non seulement remporter la coupe de Quidditch mais aussi celle des quatre maisons.  
  
Pour L'instant Griffondor était dernier et Serpentard premier. De plus le nouvel attrapeur de Griffondor était nul comme ses pieds et comme le moral de Griffondor était au plus bas sa ne s'arrangeait pas.  
  
Mais finalement, lui aussi, commençait un peu à s'ennuyait. Potter était son rival depuis leur première année. Maintenant il n'avait plus personne sur qui passait ses nerfs. Bon d'accord, il y avait Weasley et sa sang - de - bourbe mais s'était pas pareil sans Potter.  
  
A Dumstrat  
  
Lucius était partit à la recherche de Harry. Il la trouva dans la roserai. Sur le banc il avait été quelques instants auparavant.  
  
Il s'approcha et demanda ce qui n'allait pas.  
  
- Oh c'est rien.  
  
Harry tu sais que sa ne marche pas avec moi. Alors... J'ai reçu une lettre de mes amis, de Sirius et Dumbeldor.  
  
Et alors ?  
  
Les 2 premières m'on donné du baume au cœur, mais la troisième. Pourquoi faut – il que Dumbeldor me rappelle se que j'ai fait, c'était un accident.  
  
Qu'as – tu fait exactement ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.  
  
Je voulais montré à mes amis une magnifique clairière près de la forêt. Tout allait bien jusqu'à se qu'un créature nous attaque.  
  
C'est tout ?  
  
Oui. Dumbeldor a dit que j' avais été imprudent de les amener si près de la forêt. Et il m'a renvoyé.  
  
Je vois. Aller calmes toi ce qui est fait est fait, on ne change pas le passé.  
  
Tu as raison. Comment tu savais que je serais ici ?  
  
Je t'ai entendu quand tu as dit que tu aimais les roses.  
  
C'est vrai je les adore. Se sont de vrai trésors.  
  
Je suis bien d'accord. Mais il commence à faire tard rentrons.  
  
D'accord  
  
Harry se leva et suivit Lucius jusqu'au château. Arrivaient à leur  
appartement, Harry commença ses devoirs et Lucius se plongea dans ses  
papiers administratifs.  
  
Une fois terminé, Harry alla prendre une douche et se mettre au lit. Il  
observa Lucius qui travaillait encore. Et il finit par s'endormir. Une  
heure plus tard, Lucius le rejoignit après s'être douché lui aussi. Il le  
suivit dans ses rêves.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Des commentaires pour m'encourager s'il vous plaît. 


End file.
